Somethings Happen
by VioletRaysOfSunshine3492
Summary: Same story, Mitchie goes to camp rock. But there’s one twist, she’s blind. What happens when she hears a beautiful voice by the dock, and that voice belongs to no other then Shane Gray? Smitchie
1. Prolouge

A/N: Ok so this is my first camp rock fan fiction

**A/N: Ok so this is my first camp rock fan fiction! I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to give me ideas and opinions. Oh and I'm going to try and make Shane the bad boy, like her was in the beginning of the movie. THIS IS JUST THE PROLOUGE, more will happen in later chapters I just wanted to get started**

**Summary: Same story, Mitchie goes to camp rock while helping her mother work in the kitchen. But there's one twist, she's blind. What happens when she hears a beautiful voice by the dock, and that voice belongs to no other then the Connect Three star Shane Gray?**

**Background story: Mitchie has only been blind for about 4 months; she was involved in a car accident that left her blind. She has two major scars, one is around her stomach from surgery and the other is on her upper right arm. The scars and bruises around her face had basically healed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, I promise! **

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

Mitchie could just hear the excitement around her. She had just arrived at Camp Rock, which was a relief to her because she was sick of hanging around the house wallowing in her own self pity. This was her mom's idea, at first when Mitchie wanted to go before the accident, she had said no. But ever since the accident, her mom had been all for Camp Rock, she even took a job there to pay for it. Her mom said that it would be a good opportunity for her to show her voice, but Mitchie knew that her mom just felt sorry for her.

"Well were here" Connie, Mitchie's mother, said as she got out of the car. She grabbed Mitchie's walking stick out of the car, and walked over to the other side of the car where Mitchie was standing. "Do you want to go walk over their and make you some new friends?"

Mitch took her walking stick from her mom, and replied "No mom, I'm kind of tired, can we just go and find our room"

"Are you sure, because we have plenty of time to find the room, you should go and…."

"Yes I'm sure." Mitchie interrupted, "Can you please get my sunglasses out the car" Mitchie always wore a dark pair of black sunglasses, so she could shield her discolored eyes from the world. "Or we could go get things going in the kitchen, if you want too."

Connie sighed defeated, "Ok let's get going."

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Shane Gray yelled at his Connect Three band members inside of the limo.

"Shane, you threw a tantrum on live television! You need to be here and cool off! Remember, we used to love this place, this is where we met!" Nate, another member of connect three explained.

"This is bullshit and you know it Nate!"

"Call it what you want but you're still staying! Me and Jason will be back on finale night, to help you choose the winner."

"Whatever." Shane mumbled as he threw open the limo door and stepped out. The limo driver brought Shane's luggage and set it by his feet. Shane took his bag and slammed the limo door shut.

"Shane!" Nate yelled from inside the limo

"What!" Shane yelled back.

"You have to record a duet with the winner, bye!"

"Fuck no!" Shane yelled and went after the limo, but stopped when he couldn't catch up.

"Don't forget to make me a birdhouse!" Jason yelled from out the window.

"_Shit this sucks." _Shane thought, he really didn't feel like being stuck at some stupid camp his uncle own, where there are a lot of annoying ass fan girls.

"SHANE!!" a crowd of girls yelled, and started chasing after him.

"Damn!" Shane cursed, he started running trying to find his cabin, while running he tripped and fell in a pile of bushes in front of the kitchen but quickly got up and hid him them until the crowd of girls passed. Once they passed he got up and went inside of the kitchen.

"May I help you?" A voice said from behind the counter, he couldn't see her so she was obviously kneeled down.

Shane hadn't meant to be in the kitchen so while he was there he might as well give them his allergy list. "Here's my allergy list! You know, things I'm allergic too! Keep it out of my food, ok!?"

"Excuse you, a please would be nice" The person behind the counter said as she started to stand up. Shane saw fairly pretty girl wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

"Who do you think you are!?" Shane said startled that she questioned him.

"A person! And there's a way to talk to a person, and that's not it!" Mitchie said

Shane looked at her confused. "Um….sorry?" and started to walk out until he saw that she was still looking at him raising her eyebrows. "Thank you?" Shane said even more confused.

"Good" The girl said

Shane left confused at why a girl who dare speak to him like that. He's Shane Gray! A boy maybe would stand up to him, but a girl? Shane left not knowing that the girl couldn't see him, and didn't even know he was Shane Gray.

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

Connie led Mitchie to the mess hall, and led her up the steps. "Mom" Mitchie said, "I can take it from here."

"Are you sure honey? I could take you to a seat."

"Yes mom im sure! Its one thing being blind, but having my mother lead me around? That's ok."

"Ok honey, I'm going to go help serve the food, be careful." Connie said and walked away.

Mitchie took her walking stick and opened the door. She heard lots of chattering and laughing; she knocked her stick and tapped it against the wall. She moved forward until her stick hit somebody. "Sorry!" Mitchie apologized.

"Oh, it's ok." The girl said. "I'm Caitlyn, what's your name? You look new here."

"Mitchie, and yea I'm new here."

"That's cool, you should have fun here, what are you? Singer? Dancer?"

"I sing, and play the piano a little bit, I guess. What do you do?"

"Well that's cool, oh I'm a producer, you should see me on a keyboard! Well do you have anybody to sit with? You can sit with me if you'd like."

Mitchie thought for a second and smiled, "Yes, that would be great."

"Ok cool, follow me." Caitlyn said and led the way, she made it half way and noticed that Mitchie was still standing there, so she turned around and walked back over to her. "Hey, are you coming."

"Yea it's just," Mitchie started "I can't really see if you haven't noticed." Mitchie lifted up her walking stick, and pointed to her sunglasses.

"Oh" Caitlyn said in realization. "Well that's ok, here take my hand."

Mitchie gratefully reached down and grabbed Caitlyn's hand

Caitlyn led Mitchie to a table where a few other kids sat. "Hey everybody this is Mitchie."

"Hey." They all said, and then they each introduced them selves to her one by one.

"Well look who it is girls. It's little Caitlyn, still playing your little key board?"

"Shut up Tess"

"What? It's like a total waste that your even here, it's not like you could ever win a final jam or anything, doing what you do. Let's go girls." Tess snickered and walked away.

"Bitch." Caitlyn muttered under her breath.

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

**A/n: So as I said this is just the prologue, I just wanted to get a start, next chapter will be where she will walk up on him singing on the dock, and the story will really start. PLEASE REVIEW, and give me ideas, based on the number of reviews I get will be the quicker I update, so please REVIEW, let me know you read it. **


	2. You made me realize

A/n: Thanks to TooCoolForSchool, ShaneRocks293, Cheetos are yummy (haha similar names), smallncrazy91, Angie-ange, epobbp, iWeird, Animefreakkagome, StephSteph678, and, adriattic for all your reviews

**A/n: Thanks to ****TooCoolForSchool, ShaneRocks293, ****Cheetos are yummy**** (haha similar names), ****smallncrazy91****, ****Angie-ange****, ****epobbp****, ****iWeird****, ****Animefreakkagome****, ****StephSteph678****, ****adriattic****, ****Paupu**** for all your reviews! I appreciate it. **

**Ok so I'm updating because I got my tenth review today and that made me happy. But I wish for more, because I see how many people added this story to their alerts and favorites but didn't review, so please this time REVIEW!**

**Summary: Same story, Mitchie goes to camp rock while helping her mother work in the kitchen. But there's one twist, she's blind. What happens when she hears a beautiful voice by the dock, and that voice belongs to no other then the Connect Three star Shane Gray?**

**Background story: Mitchie has only been blind for about 4 months; she was involved in a car accident that left her blind. She has two major scars, one is around her stomach from surgery and the other is on her upper right arm. The scars and bruises around her face had basically healed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or anything in it! I promise! **

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

The first day of camp rock was surprisingly not so bad for Mitchie, she met Caitlyn, and it seemed like they could become good friends. She didn't treat her like she was blind; in fact she acted like she barely noticed. Which was nice for Mitchie, it was just what she needed.

Ok now it was Day two for Camp Rock, and most of the kids went to breakfast, but Mitchie wasn't hungry, so she decided to go take a walk, to get a feel for the camp, so she could learn to navigate it better. She knew that when she walked out of her cabin, if she took a left she would be heading towards the lake, (as told by her mom) and if she kept straight she would be heading towards the cafeteria, and if she took a right, she would be headed towards the dance studio and the other cabins. So after thinking about where she wanted to go she took her walking stick in hand and decided to take a left, and go towards the lake, and when she felt her feet hit the dock she would sit and scoot until her legs were dangling over the dock.

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

Mitchie got a confused look on her face, where was that voice coming from?

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

Mitchie found her self gravitating towards the mysterious voice that was singing, the voice sounded so familiar. Mitchie heard the sound get closer and closer as she repelled forward. Until finally she felt her walking stick hit a tree. When it hit the tree she knew she was within 10 feet of person singing, she could hear him loud and clear from her position. She decided to stand behind the tree and continue to listen to the voice sing; she was still trying to figure out where she had heard that voice. She was completely sure that she heard it before.

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah**_

Then the voice stopped singing, "Shit" Mitchie heard the voice say, "That was Shit." Mitchie heard the voice say a little louder and a little angrier.

"No" Mitchie said coming out from behind the tree. "That was great." Mitchie said softly.

"Fuck!" Shane said jumping back in surprise. How long had she been there? _Oh great a groupie_, Shane said to himself. "Damn! How long had you been there? Can't you see I'm busy here!

"Just a few minutes." Mitchie said timidly. "And if you can't tell, I can't really see much of anything." Mitchie lowered her glasses for him to see the discoloring in her eyes.

Shane was overcome suddenly with a big pang of guilt. He didn't know where to yell at her and tell her to go away, or to feel sorry for her and let her stay. "What's your name?"

"Mitchie." Mitchie answered, she was unsure whether to ask him his name or not, since he didn't seem like the friendliest person.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure you already know my name." Shane said cockily, but at the same time, kind of unsure since she gave no hints. "But just incase you don't, my name is Shane, Shane Gray."

_Shane Gray?!_ Mitchie repeated in her head. Now she knew where she had heard that voice before! It all made sense! She was talking to a celebrity, and she didn't even know it! _No wonder he's such a great singer_ she thought to her self. Mitchie didn't really know what to say so she said the first thing that came in her head. "Oh."

.

Shane couldn't read the expression on her face. He became confused and didn't know what to say. That was a first for him, he usually always had a insult or a quick response, but now he had nothing. "Well I have to go….um…. I have a dance class to teach…so…um…I'll see you later." Shane spit out, but then he thought about her condition and asked. "Do you need help getting anywhere or anything?"

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm stupid, I can walk." Mitchie said with a slight attitude. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she hated for people to offer their help just because she's blind. She was even madder that he was an asshole then suddenly became all nice when he found out she was blind. She didn't want anyone's pity; she just wanted to be treated like everyone else.

"Well shit, I was just asking, no need for attitude." Shane said a little harsh and walked away towards the dance studio cabin.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie heard someone call from behind her. She recognized the voice to belong to Caitlyn. She stood still as she heard Caitlyn run to catch up to her.

"Hey, where are you going? To the dance studio?" Caitlyn asked.

"No I was just going to the dock."

"Oh because I was on my way to the studio, you should come."

"Oh no thank you, I can't really, you know." Mitchie said

"Well if you change your mind, that's where I'll be; well I guess I'll see you during dinner tonight then?"

"Yea, sure, see you then."

Caitlyn and Mitchie said their goodbyes and Caitlyn went towards the dance studio and Mitchie decided to go and find her Cabin.

When Mitchie found her Cabin, she walked up the steps and went inside. "Mitchie you're back early." Her mother said

"Yea I just felt like coming back, the others went to their dance lessons." Mitchie said making her way to her bed to sit down.

"Oh" Her mother said. "Well theirs a nice piano room not too far here, and you could go there and practice your songs. If you want I can take you by their later."

"Yea, that would be great mom." Mitchie replied laying down for a nap.

"For the 15th time, here is how it's SUPPOSED to go!" Shane said while again, trying to demonstrate the dance choreography. He was getting really pissed off, the dances moves weren't that difficult, but they were making it seem like rocket science. So for the 15th time the dances tried to copy the choreography that he did, and for the 15th time they didn't horrible and just succeeded in pissing him off even more. _How can they look so fucking stupid _Shane thought. He decided that he can't take them anymore today. If he doesn't end class soon he's going to end up cussing out most of the people in his class. _Well I guess there's a reason I'm famous and their not!_ "Ok class is over for today, be here same time tomorrow."_Fucking kill me, this sucks._

The class gathered their things and started to slowly leave the class room. Shane got tired of waiting for all of them to leave so he just pushed through them and started walking the back way towards his cabin. The last thing he needed was girls from his class coming up to him trying to talk to him.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_Wow_ Shane said to himself. _Who the hell is that?_ He heard it coming from one of the main cabins. Curiosity got the best of him so he starting walking towards the cabin.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Shane opened the door to the Cabin. The girl playing the piano stopped abruptly and turned around. When Shane looked into her face he remembered as the girl from earlier "Wow, well I guess it's my turn to say, that was great."

Mitchie felt herself blush. She stood up and started to gather her stick.

"No" Shane stopped her "That was really good play some more……please?"

T** SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

**A/n: Ok so I ended the chapter there, I hoped you liked it, I would really like to get a lot of REVIEWS it would mean a lot to me, I would like to make it to more then 20 reviews. I would love it if you would REVIEW with some ideas, but if you just want to say you read it that's fine too.**


	3. And then there was you

A/N: An update

**A/N: An update! Yay, well thank you reviewers, my internets not working right now so I decided to take this time to write a new chapter, so please READ and REVIEW!**

**A/N: Thanks to DisneyGirl96, Live Like Music, SmallnCrazy91, penguinsrpals, LoVeofCandi, X.o.XJONASX.o.X, AviorHyrax, epobbp, Paupu, bella245, and Angie-ange. **

**Summary: Same story, Mitchie goes to camp rock while helping her mother work in the kitchen. But there's one twist, she's blind. What happens when she hears a beautiful voice by the dock, and that voice belongs to no other then the Connect Three star Shane Gray?**

**Background story: Mitchie has only been blind for about 4 months; she was involved in a car accident that left her blind. She has two major scars, one is around her stomach from surgery and the other is on her upper right arm. The scars and bruises around her face had basically healed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or anything in it! I promise! Not a single thing!**

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

"Ex…cu…cu…cuse me? Mitchie stuttered, _did I hear him correctly_, Mitchie thought.

'Yea, if you don't mind, I would like to hear the rest of your song." Shane replied, _Damn she has a beautiful voice, not the usual bullshit I hear around here._ Shane thought.

"Um, ok." Mitchie said, she didn't really want to sing, but she couldn't really see herself telling him no. _What if he realizes that my song really isn't that good? _

Mitchie slowly put back down her walking stick and sat back down at the piano, she put her hands on the piano keys, getting them into position and softly began playing the piano, singing her song from where she had left off.

_**Do you know what it's like To feel so in the dark To dream about a life Where you're the shinning star Even though it seems Like it's too far away I have to believe in myself It's the only way**_

Shane started smiling behind her, but he didn't interrupt, he was afraid if he did she might stop playing.

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_

Mitchie stopped playing and waited nervously for his reaction.

"Wow, that was….that was…..great." Shane said smiling at her, but then realized she couldn't really see him smiling.

"I guess." Mitchie said timidly.

"What do you mean, you guess? I wouldn't tell you it was good if it wasn't trust me, I've already told like 3 people that they suck."

"_That's not nice_", Mitchie mumbled under her breath but Shane didn't hear. "Your song was really nice too."

"Yeah" Shane scoffed, "Whatever."

"No really, it was." Mitchie spoke up "Because if is wasn't that would make it a lie, and I don't lie."

Shane inwardly smiled. "I like that" Which caused Mitchie to blush.

"Hey do you want to go on a canoe ride later tonight, around 7 maybe." Shane asked

Mitchie paused; _did he really just ask me to hang out with him?_ Mitchie thought. She thought about it, and then replied. "Sure."

"Great." Shane said a little too happily, "Well I have to go, but I guess I'll see you later then, tonight at 7, meet me at the docks."

Mitchie nodded. "Ok." They said their goodbyes and then Shane left, to wherever he was going.

About 15minutes later Mitchie arrived at her Cabin, really it's about 5 minutes away but she had to walk extra slow and be extra careful until she got a hang of this whole walking thing.

"Did you have fun?" Her mother asked from inside the cabin. She was walking around the room and seemed to be looking for something so Mitchie could tell she was probably on her way to the kitchen. Otherwise she probably would have been relaxing on her bed reading a book.

"Yea, it was ok."

"Good" Her mother smiled, she was glad her daughter seemed to finally have some fun. "Well I'm going to go get dinner started; you don't need to help tonight if you don't feel like it."

Mitchie nodded.

"Ok so I guess I'll see you at dinner later, bye sweetie." Mitchie's mom walked out of the cabin and went on her way to the kitchen.

_Maybe I should have told her I wasn't going to dinner. _Mitchie thought.

Mitchie felt her watch to feel what time it was. She had gotten a special watch about month ago after complaining that she never knew what time it was anymore. She felt it was about 6:50. _Crap! _Mitchie thought, _how did it get so late? I better get going_. Mitchie got her stick and began to go towards the lake. Mitchie felt her stick hit a tree and she figured it was the same tree from earlier, so that must mean that the dock must be right in front of her in a few feet. She continued to go forward until she felt her feet on the dock.

"Hey there you are." She heard Shane call out to her.

"Hi." Mitchie greeted.

"You ready for that canoe ride." Shane asked kind of nervously.

"Um yea." Mitchie paused she didn't really know which direction to go in. Shane noticed this so he came over to help.

"I'm going to help you get in to the canoe, ok?" Shane asked, he didn't really feel like her snapping at him again like she had done earlier.

"Ok, Thanks."

Shane took Mitchie's stick from her and held it in his armpit. He wrapped one arm around her waste and took her hand with his other free hand. He led her to the end of the dock and sat her down to where her feet were dangling over the bridge. He got in the canoe, and stood up to help her in. He felt her freeze when he put his hands around her waist to lift her up. "It's ok." He soothed. "I got you just hold on to me." He felt her relax a little and he took that as a que to lift her and gently sat her inside of the canoe. He picked up both oars and handed her one of them. She gave him a confused look, so Shane said, "Just row backwards." Mitchie nodded and began to row until he told her to stop because they were in the center of the lake.

"So" Shane said. "I want to know stuff about you, how about 20 questions?"

"I'll give you ten." Mitchie said

"Ok favorite color."

"Violet, yours?"

"Hey these are supposed you be your questions." Shane smiled.

"Well now they're both of ours, so favorite color?"

"Ok that fair, blue. Favorite artist?"

"Mariah Carey."

Shane scoffed and made noises like he was hurt. Mitchie laughed. "Who's your favorite artist?"

"Myself of course." Shane said proudly

Mitchie laughed. "Ok cocky rock-pop star."

Mitchie smiled. "Well your music is too rockish to be pop and too popish to be rock so I call it Rock-Pop."

Shane laughed at her explanation. "Well I'll argue this fact with you later, ok next question…."

They went on asking each other questions until they got to question number 14 and Mitchie noticed that they asked more then ten and ended the question asking game they seemed to be doing, but she still had one more.

"So Shane Gray, how does it feel to be a big Rock-Pop star?" Mitchie asked curiously.

Shane smiled at the way she preferred to his music. "Well its actually not all it cracked up to be, don't get me wrong its great, but sometimes it can really get annoying, I get chased by girls who don't have a clue, and I can't really tell if a girl's with me for me or for my free stuff.

"Well I'm definitely here for the free stuff" Mitchie joked, and Shane laughed. Shane turned around and noticed Tess walking towards something, staring at them sending Mitchie death glared. Shane groaned knowing that Mitchie would have to deal with her later.

"What's wrong?" Mitch asked hearing him.

"Nothing, just thinking about the long day tomorrow." Shane felt bad for lying but he wasn't going to tell the truth and ruin their evening, everything had been going really great so far.

They stayed out in the lake or about 30 more minutes just talking, until the people who were in the dinner cabin left and went back to their own cabins. They rowed the canoe back to the dock, and Shane got out first and then help Mitchie get out. He took her hand and started leading her towards the cabins.

"What are you doing? Where's my stick?" Mitchie asked worriedly

"I'm walking you to your cabin, don't worry I have your stick." Shane said trying to sound like an honest gentlemen.

"That's ok, I can make it, plus you don't even know where my cabin is." Mitchie pointed out.

"Well you can tell me, don't worry, I wont let you hit anything trust me, look here's your stick, you can hold that with the hand I'm not holding." Shane handed her the stick.

"Well I guess that's ok." Mitchie said relieved that he gave her, her stick. "I don't really know where I just know to walk straight, and I should be able to tell you when we should be in front of it."

Mitchie and Shane walked hand in hand, in a comfortable silence until Mitchie said that they should be in front of her cabin now. And sure enough they were, so Shane walked her up to the door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Shane asked in a sort of a question.

"Yea, see you." Mitchie said.

Shane really wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to scare her off, so he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodbye Mitchie." He said and walked away, leaving a blushing Mitchie.

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

**A/N: So here's chapter three, I really hoped you liked it. Well as always please REVIEW, and if you have ideas, or something you would like to see happen, tell me. Well thanks for reading, REVIEW! -) The more reviews the faster the update.**


	4. You let me know

A/N: YAY

**A/N: YAY! A new chapter! I just got back from vacation so decided to write a new chapter. Thanks to ****OneShotWonderment****, ****butterflygoodbye****, ****jamierocks5195****, ****Reaper Scythe****, ****pink princess 16****, ****adriattic****, ****lilbambi2****, ****Angie-ange****, ****StroodleDoodledFuhn****, ****Shizuku Tsukishima749****, ****DiSnEyGiRl96****, annie n, ****penguinsrpals****, ****EvaporateTallPerson****, ****epobbp****, ****smallncrazy91****! Your reviews make me happy. Oh and special thanks to OneShotWonderment because I had totally forgotten those things and you brought them to my attention. **

**Ok remember when Tess saw Shane and Mitchie in the canoe last chapter, and Shane saw her but Mitchie didn't, well I'm bringing Tess in more this chapter. Well enjoy, and please REVIEW!**

**Summary: Same story, Mitchie goes to camp rock while helping her mother work in the kitchen. But there's one twist, she's blind. What happens when she hears a beautiful voice by the dock, and that voice belongs to no other then the Connect Three star Shane Gray?**

**Background story: Mitchie has only been blind for about 4 months; she was involved in a car accident that left her blind. She has two major scars, one is around her stomach from surgery and the other is on her upper right arm. The scars and bruises around her face had basically healed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or anything in it! I promise! Not a single thing! Oh and I don't own the songs either.**

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

Mitchie woke up that morning with a smile. She had been thinking about Shane all night and even woke up with a blush. She hurried up and got dressed because Camp Fire Jam was that night and she was still undecided whether or not she was going to perform, but just incase she decided too she needed to practice.

After she got ready she grabbed her stick and went the direction towards the cabin where she had practiced earlier. When she got to the cabin she went to the piano, put down her stick, and started to play.

_**Do you know what it's like **_

_**To feel so in the dark **_

_**To dream about a life **_

_**Where you're the shinning star**_

_**Even though it seems**_

_**Like it's too far away **_

_**I have to believe in myself**_

_**It's the only way**_

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

"Not bad." A voice said from behind her causing Mitchie to immediately stopped playing the piano. "What's your name?"

"Mitchie." Mitchie replied.

"I'm Tess, your that blind girl right?" Tess said bluntly

"Yea I guess."

"You plan on doing that on Open night Jam?" Tess asked referring to Mitchie's song.

"Yea, I think so." Mitchie responded smiling to herself.

"Wow, you're bold." Tess said "I mean if I was you and this was my first Camp Fire Jam I would be scared out of my mind. I would want to wait until I knew more people!" Tess said trying to sound dramatic. "But there's an opening in my act if you want."

"Like a back up singer?" Mitchie asked.

Tess nodded, but Mitchie gave no response so Tess remembered and replied, "Yea."

"No thanks, I think I'll just do my own thing."

"Ok, but if you get booed off the stage, don't say I didn't warn you."

Mitchie thought about it, _booed? _She thought. "You know, I changed my mind, I think I should try doing it with somebody else for my first time."

Tess smirked, "Ok well my group is outside and we can start rehearsal now!" Tess said fake excitedly, and walked out of the door.

Once Tess left Mitchie laid her head against the piano keys and said, "What did I get myself in to!"

After an hour and a half of practicing with Tess, Peggy and Ella, Tess finally dismissed them. "Ok I think we're done here, we should be FAB for Camp Fire Jam tonight, I want everybody in a white shirt and jeans." Tess turned to leave and snapped her fingers until Peggy and Ella came behind her and retreated out the door.

"Welcome to the 15th annual Camp Fire Jam!" Brown the camp director announced. "First up on my list to perform, is Lola, What it takes!"

_**Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up**_

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow

"Mitchie! There you are!" Mitchie heard Tess say over the loud music, while walking towards her. "Come on! We're on in like 5 minutes."

Mitchie felt Tess grab her and push her towards what she assumed to be the back of the stage.

_**Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow**_

Mitchie heard the music stop, and Brown announce the next act, which happened to be them. Mitch nervously stood still, one reason was that she was nervous, and another reason was that she didn't know which way to go. She wasn't really excited to go up there anyway so she didn't bother to move.

"Mitchie! Come on were on!" Tess said and pulled her up on to stage and positioned her in between Peggy and Ella.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Mitchie could feel Tess dance and sing around stage so she started singing backup, adding random Oohs and Ahhs when necessary.

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

Finally the song ended and Mitchie felt relieved when Brown came on stage dismissing them and introducing the next act. Peggy and Ella helped Mitchie off stage and they went and took their seats at the front of the stage, until Camp Fire Jam was over.

"Mitchie" Her mother called out to her when she stepped inside of the cabin after Camp Fire Jam. "That was a surprise; I thought you were going to do your own act."

"I was." Mitchie answered. "But then I met Tess and she seemed pretty nice and she asked me to sing with her, so I just did."

"Oh, well I missed you at dinner last night, where were you?"

"Oh just out with a friend." Mitchie answered shortly.

"Mitchie, I'm going to need more detail then that." Her mother said getting a little annoyed.

"I went on a canoe ride with a friend mom, that's it." Mitchie explained.

Her mother sighed and said, "Ok, well I'm going to the kitchen."

"Ok" Mitchie said, and then her mother left. As soon as her mother left Mitchie grabbed her stick and started heading towards the lake. She was trying to make herself think that she just needed some fresh air, but in reality she was hoping that she might have another run in with Shane.

When Mitchie arrived she sat on the dock and scooted until her legs were dangling off of it. She waited there for like 20 minutes, and started to give up hope that she might run in to him.

"Hey." Mitchie heard a voice say behind her. Mitchie smiled and turned around.

"Hey" She greeted back.

Shane walked up and took a seat by her where his legs were also dangling off of the dock. "I saw you at the Camp Fire Jam." He stated. When Mitchie didn't say anything he continued. "Why were you singing back up for Tess? Your way better then her."

Mitchie blushed "I don't know, she asked, and I thought that I should perform with somebody else for my first time."

"Did Tess put that in your head?" Shane asked, but he already knew the answer.

"No, well not really, she just was saying how it would be easier for your first time to be with somebody else, until you know people."

"_Bullshit"_ Shane muttered under his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Mitchie that's not true, that's just how Tess is, even when I used to come here, she was here and she would always find someone better then her and convince then to sing back up for her."

"Oh" Mitchie said kind of stunned.

"Yea, just do your own thing, you'll be fine." Shane smiled

Mitchie also smiled, "So why didn't you perform?" She asked

"Well." Shane stood up, and said fake cockily "It wouldn't be fair for this rock god, to participate."

Mitchie laughed, "Ok cocky rock-pop star." She said and stood up also. "Let's see how you feel after this"

Shane looked at her confused, and Mitchie pushed him into the lake.

"Oh!" Shane yelled. "It's on!"

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

**A/N: Ok so I had HUGE writers block, so this was like a FILLER chapter. But anyway please REVIEW! And tell me what you thought, and maybe some ideas.**

**READ ME: I had a review say that the language in my story offends her, and I want to know if it offends anybody else?**

**VOTE in a review: Who else wants Naitlyn!?**

**ALSO: What would you prefer?**

**Mitchie and Shane get together next chapter?**

**Mitchie and Shane kiss next chapter but not exactly together**

**They get to know each other more**

**None of the above (insert opinon)**

**GUESS WHAT!?: THERE MAKING A CAMP ROCK 2!**


	5. Then it happened

A/n: Haha, Thank you reviewers

**A/n: Haha, Thank you reviewers! Lol the funny thing is, a lot of you want different things to happen so there is not a clear majority vote, so let's see how this chapter comes out. Oh and in the last chapter when I put that minor mistake, that almost everyone caught, I fixed it, lol. **

**Thanks to: ****xLiving-The-Dreamx****, ****AnOrExIcFaTtY****, ****cdaqtcherry****, ****adriattic****, ****StroodleDoodledFuhn****, ****Shizuku Tsukishima749****, ****0o SillyLily o0****, lilbambi2, ****daisherz365****, ****julialovesjonas****, ****jamierocks5195****, ****jamierocks5195****, ****Reaper Scythe****, ****phuong1317****, ****pink princess 16****, ****Lady Snowstorm****, ****fantasticalicious xX****, ****l3lueberriz****, ****smallncrazy91****, ****sernity1806****, ****epobbp****, ****penguinsrpals****, and ****zanessaforever207**** for all your reviews!**

**Summary: Same story, Mitchie goes to camp rock while helping her mother work in the kitchen. But there's one twist, she's blind. What happens when she hears a beautiful voice by the dock, and that voice belongs to no other then the Connect Three star Shane Gray?**

**Background story: Mitchie has only been blind for about 4 months; she was involved in a car accident that left her blind. She has two major scars, one is around her stomach from surgery and the other is on her upper right arm. The scars and bruises around her face had basically healed. **

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot this thing this time, I don't own Camp Rock.**

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

Shane swam out of the water and tried to sneak quietly behind a laughing Mitchie.

"Don't you dare try anything." Mitchie said "I can hear you from a mile away."

Shane smirked as he got an idea in his head. He went and grabbed Mitchie from behind and threw her into the lake. Shane burst out laughing in victory.

Mitchie swam up to the top of the water screaming and hollering. "Shane! Get me out of here!"

Shane was laughing to himself, until he realized that Mitchie was struggling to stay above water and she didn't seem like she was having fun. So he threw off his wet shirt and dove in after her. Shane swam up behind her and grabbed her from behind. He waited until she relaxed in his arms and swam her up to shore.

Mitchie waited until she got control of herself and stumbled to stand up. Shane stood up with her, and put his hand on her shoulder to steady her when he saw her stumbling. Mitchie reached out to slap Shane across the face but he caught it. "You Jerk!"

"Hey! You started it." Shane said, but then softened his voice when he looked at the freaked expression on her face. "Hey" He said while lifting her face up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, it will never happen again."

Mitchie was silent, and Shane took this time to really look at her face. She was beautiful, and this was the first time he got the chance to really see her eyes. He guessed her glasses must have fallen off in the water. Her eyes were a soft gray color, and they were white in the middle.

Mitchie realized that she didn't have her glasses on anymore and assumed he was staring at her eyes. She blushed and immediately turned her head, out of his hands.

"No." Shane said "You're beautiful, you shouldn't hide them."

Mitchie blushed harder "I…I…sh…should get back." Mitchie said taking a step back.

Shane looked confused. _Did I scare her? _He thought.

Mitchie started walking around kicking around with her feet, and seemed to be searching for something. "Where's my stick." She mumbled to herself.

Shane went to the dock and picked up her stick from where she had dropped it, and handed it to her. Mitchie grabbed her stick while mumbling a quick thank you. And she started to retreat back to her cabin.

"Great" Shane said to himself. "I scared her off."

Shane walked into his cabin and heard his phone start ringing. He hurried over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" Shane said.

"Wow, your sounding nicer already." The person on the line said.

"What Nate." Shane said irritated.

"Well that's not a way to greet your friend."

"What do you want Nate."

"Well I just wanted to share some good news with you."

"Spit it out already!"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Jason and I will be joining you."

"What!" Shane said surprised. "Why!?"

"Well we were just sitting around bored out of our minds, and then we thought, why do you get to have all the fun? So we decided to come up and keep you company, See you soon!" Before Shane could respond Nate hung up.

(Next day)

Mitchie was sitting at the table in the kitchen blowing up balloons for her mother, when her mother walked in.

"Well Mitchie I have help for you." Her mother greeted, and then went over to the stove and began to cook.

"What?" Mitchie said, looking confused. That's when Mitchie heard some one pull up a seat by her.

"Yea." A voice said beside her, which Mitchie recognized to be Caitlyn's "I got kitchen duty, what are you doing here, did you get in trouble too?"

"I'm not." Mitchie said nervously.

"Then what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm helping out my mom." Mitchie explained.

"Wait!?" Caitlyn said with a slight giggle. "You're the cook's daughter!? Does Tess know this!?"

"She never asked." Mitchie said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Wow, well I wonder how she's going to react when she finds out that one of her back up singers is the cook's daughter!"

"What is your problem?!" Mitchie said raising her voice angrily "I thought we were friends!"

"Yea we were!" Caitlyn said also raising her voice "That was before you became one of Tess's bitches!"

"Girls!" Mitchie's mom yelled. "Stop fighting! Be quiet and blow up those balloons!"

Both Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded and went back to blowing up the balloons.

After an hour of blowing up balloons in an uncountable silence, Mitchie and Caitlyn were finally done. Caitlyn got up and went to her cabin, and Mitchie walked to the dock. She was sitting with her legs dangling over the dock when she heard someone approaching; she got excited and waited for the person to get to her.

"Mitchie." The person said, Mitchie's face dropped, when she realized who it was.

"Oh hey Tess." Mitchie said politely

"Ok, since we were like totally awesome during Camp Fire Jam, I came to give you the schedule for Final Jam" Tess explained fake nicely.

"Um…I was thinking of doing my own thing for Final Jam." Mitchie replied nervously.

"Excuse you? I don't think I heard you correctly." Tess said intimidating Mitchie.

"She said she's doing her own thing." A firm voice said.

Mitchie and Tess looked very shocked. But Tess quickly changed her expression and smirked.

"Oh hey Shaney." Tess cooed "How did you like my performance last night?"

Shane gave her a disgusted look. "Don't you EVER call me that again." Then Shane got a smirk of his own on his face. "Oh and it was average."

"Avvvverage." Tess repeated like they were the most disgusting words in the world.

"Yes now can I talk to Mitchie alone?" Shane said dismissing her.

"You did NOT just dismiss me!" Tess shrieked and walked away, and then she got a smirk on her face as she got an idea.

"You didn't have to do that." Mitchie said in a low voice.

"Well I wanted to." Shane replied and took a seat next to her. "I can't stand Tess and this gave me a reason to be rude to her."

Mitchie smiled, and Shane smiled because he saw her smile.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Mitchie asked

"What?" Shane asked confused.

"Well I hear you being rude to a lot of people around here, and here you are being nice to me."

Shane took a deep breath and smiled. "Well that's because I like you."

Mitchie blushed a deep shade of red, causing Shane to smirk and lean into her and whisper in her ear "And I mean I like like you:"

Mitchie smiled. "What? Are we in Pre School now?"

Shane smiled, "Not yet, but in the morning we will be."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Well that's when my band mates get here."

**SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS SxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxSxMxS**

**A/N: Ok so next chapter should be easier for me to write since I had him tell her he liked her. I thought that was a compromise since some people didn't want them to kiss so soon, so all that can happen next chapter. I have a lot of cute things planned for them to do but they can't do them until they are going out. Oh and I made Caitlyn mad at Mitchie, because I thought it fit, since she was in the movie.  
**

**Oh and I brought Nate in my story! He'll be in next chapter, since like all but a few wanted Naitlyn. So I did that for you guys**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Never letting go

**Thanks to: **smallncrazy91, DiSnEyGiRl96, NickyJ is off dachain, lilbambi2, Angie-ange, penguinsrpals, AlphaRomeo25, jamierocks5195, XxPixie-wanna-bexX, GothicSorceressRikku15, Athenian Grace, epobbp, Shizuku Tsukishima749, light soceress, rachel, brookayy228, AnnieOwnsTheStreets, robins princess starfire, Silent Scream of Crimson Tears, confessions of a band geek, QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18, Shadow Wars Warrior, CrayonsPink, sara155 and Susan8876 for reviewing the last chapter!

**A/N: Ok so I suddenly felt inspired again so I decided to update, so please REVIEW! They make me really happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock! Not any of it! Well maybe some characters I decided to make up along the way…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Shane!" Jason yelled entering Shane's cabin he looked around at the empty beds in front of him and set his stuff down on one of the beds. "I missed you man! How long has it been?" Shane gave Jason a weird look. "Um, like a few days ago?" Shane said a little annoyed. A few minutes later after Jason had walked in Nate walked in. "Hey, man."

"So why exactly are you here again?" Shane asked glancing up at Nate, trying to control his temper. He was having such a good time with Mitchie and now his band mates come along to ruin all of the progress that he's made. Nate walked over to one of the other beds in the room and set his stuff down on top of it, he turned around and looked at Shane and answered his question. "I told you, it was boring at home, and all there was to do was listen to this guy." Nate said nodding his head towards Jason, who got a hurt expression on his face for a moment but then it turned into a smile. "So we thought why you get to have all of the fun, and we decided to join you"

"Whatever, I'm out." Shane said picking up his wallet and cell phone putting them in his pocket. Then he got up and stormed out of the cabin, leaving Nate and Jason alone with a confused expression on both of their faces. They looked at each other and Nate said "Well I guess he hasn't changed much." Jason nodded in agreement.

Shane went to the bridge on the lake and found exactly who he was looking for. She looked so beautiful just standing there. Her hair was being blown back into the wind and her face was absolutely glowing in the dim sunlight, it would have been a perfect picture. She looked like she was just enjoying standing there, holding her head up high toward the sun with an adorable smile on her face. Shane just couldn't help himself, he came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her front, at first she flinched at the contact but when she smelled the familiar scent of his cologne, she instantly relaxed into him. It was a perfect moment that neither wanted to interrupt, off of their feelings towards each other began to be come very clear, without needing the use of words . They stood like that for about five minutes until Mitchie turned around in his arms and she looked up at his as if she would see him. He gazed back down at her, and leaned his forehead down against hers, breathing in her scent. "Hi" he said softly, his breath tickling her skin. "Hi" She said back quietly. Shane wanted to kiss her right there and then but he was afraid of moving too fast and he didn't want to scare her off. So instead he just pulled her closer, kissed her softly on her forehead and held her tight.

After a few minutes Mitchie pulled away first, "I have to go." Shane groaned and pulled her back to him. Mitchie giggled and pulled away again "I'm serious; I told my mom I'd help her out in the kitchen." Shane groaned louder which cause Mitchie to laugh again. "Fine, but I'm walking you." Mitchie agreed and picked up her stick and they started towards the kitchen.

When they arrived Mitchie gave Shane a hug goodbye and went inside. "Mitchie! I'm so glad you're finally here!" Her mother said sounding really stressed out. I really need you finishing blowing up the rest of the balloons with Caitlyn for the event tonight!" Mitchie looked confused but still took a seat next to Caitlyn anyway and started helping. "What's tonight? I don't remember any events being scheduled for tonight." Mitchie said. "Well" her mom started "Apparently the rest of Connect Three decided to join us here at camp and they're dong a special performance tonight, one of their new songs I think." Mitchie nodded and went back to blowing up balloons.

Shane walked back into his cabin and saw Nate and Jason with their guitars practicing on the floor. "It's about time you got back." Nate greeted "We need to be practicing we have a show tonight." Shane gave Nate a confused look "A show? Since when, where? What are you talking about? Shane asked confused and almost annoyed. Nate put down his guitar and prepared to explain to Shane about there spontaneous show tonight at the

camp. "Well we told brown we'd do a show for the camp tonight, well we thought it'd be a good opportunity to practice that song you wrote a few weeks ago Play my Music, remember? I just thought we'd try out that new sound with the people at the camp and see how it works out."

"Wait" Shane said again trying to control his temper "You took MY song and plan on playing it tonight, and you didn't find the need to even tell me first!?" Shane calmed him self down before he decided to speak again. "You know what, fine, I'm not going to get mad, just fine!" Shane huffed and went over and sat on his bed. "Well" Nate started "Come rehearse with us, we only have about two to three hours until show time" Shane gave in and got off of his bed, sat down and rehearsed with is band mates. "_Turn on that radio as loud as it can go, wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_" Shane started.

That night Mitchie was sitting down out side while her mother and other members of the faculty were setting up the stage and chairs for the Connect Three performance. "Hey" Someone said that was taking a seat next to her. Mitchie recognized the voice belonging to Caitlyn. "Oh hey" Mitchie said replying back shifting in her seat awkwardly. There was a pause with an uncomfortable silence; Caitlyn was the one to break it. "So I heard you quit Tess' group." Mitchie turned and faced herself toward Caitlyn "Yep, seems that way."

"Mitchie, I'm sorry for what I said." Caitlyn apologized she waited for Mitchie to respond but when she didn't, she continued, "I was just mad, or I guess a little jealous that you would choose Tess over me and…" Mitchie cut her off.

"It wasn't like that, I wasn't choosing I…" But Caitlyn cut her off. "I know, and I'm sorry, so friends?" Caitlyn said hopefully. Mitchie smiled towards her. "Friends." She agreed. "Ok" Caitlyn said with a smile "So what is going on with you and Shane!? I'm dying to know, he's like a total jerk but when I see him with you he's like a totally different person!" The biggest grin spread across Mitchie's face when she thought about him. "I don't now, I like him, and I think he likes me, I just…. I don't now how to explain it, I mean he's famous and I'm just some blind girl he met at camp; I don't know what to think." Mitchie blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"Mitchie, Shane likes you" Caitlyn said. "I haven't seen him treat anyone the way he treats you, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't care whether or not you can see him, I just know he likes you."

"Thanks Cait, for you know saying that."

Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie, "No problem, hey if you and Shane do up getting together do you think you can hook me up with the really cute one, Nate?" She said jokingly, Mitchie laughed "Sure Cait, I'll see what I can do." They just laughed like they had been friends for a long time. A few minutes later the campers at Camp Rock began to pile into the area taking up all the seats, and not much later Brown came up on stage. "Campers, I would like to introduce the hot recording artists, Connect Three!" Loud cheering began as the three boys began to take the stage.

"This is a song that our very own Shane wrote, and you guys get to be the first ones to hear it." Nate said into the microphone, while hearing a bunch of _AHH! CONNECT THREE! SHANES SO HOT! NATE AND JASON!!!! WHOOOO!!!_

_Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah

A bunch of clapping and cheering began as the song ended. "Thank you" Shane said "And goodnight." The crowd began clearing out, well some of them, a lot of them began chasing the members of the band and asking them for dates and autographs. Shane snuck around hoping for most of the people to be pushed on to Nate and Jason as he made his way to Mitchie, who was sitting next to this brunette girl _Caitlyn_ he thinks her name is. He approached them and went behind Mitchie's chair and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped in surprise but calmed down. "Mitchie it's me" He whispered in her ear. "Meet me at the dock in 20 minutes." Mitchie nodded and Shane snuck off so he wouldn't be noticed. Mitchie could feel Caitlyn smiling at her, Caitlyn leaned over and whispered in her ear "See, I told you so." She said, and Mitchie just smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I hope you liked it, next chapter a kiss maybe? What do you think? I think I'm going to have some Naitlyn, and I don't really know about Jason. Well please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And feel free to tell me what you want to see happen!!!!**

**Oh and feel free to tell me if you think their moving too fast or too slow…**

**Thanks for reading please REVIEW ( :**


	7. Couldn't be better

**A/N: Well I'm thankful for the reviews I got, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm sorry if Shane still seems a little mean, but I'm not ready for him to be nice to anyone but Mitchie for now lol. So thanks for reading and please R&R.**

**Thanks to: ****djdangerlove-x**** (who gets the first review award for this chapter!), ****casey08****, ****readergirl85****, ****-****, lilbambi2, ****daisherz365****, 9996 characters, jajaja, ****Dani Mars****, ****glossygirl125****, ****Mizuki Anne**** and lilgrasshopper29. For all of your reviews they all made me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The noise had finally calmed down and Shane was at the dock for a good 10 minutes before he saw Mitchie approaching him. He smiled to himself and waited for her to get closer to him. He knew she wouldn't like it if he went over and helped her to him instead of letting her find her own way. He watched her as she got close to him, when she paused seeming to have sensed or heard him, recognizing his presence. "Shane?" She breathed out. He looked down at her and smirked "Yea, who else would it be?"

She grinned and enveloped him in a hug; "Hey" she said when she pulled away and looked up at him. "Hey, so how about another canoe ride?" he asked. She smiled and nodded in agreement. Shane took her hand and led her down to the canoe. He helped her get in first and he got in soon after, he handed her a paddle while he picked up his own. The rowed out to the middle of the lake in silence, when they got there Shane stopped rowing and Mitchie stopped soon afterwards.

"So how does it feel to be in another canoe ride with the one and only Shane Gray?" Shane smirked.

Mitchie laugh. "Shane? Man I was hoping you were Jason, dang! Wrong group member!" She joked. Shane put his hand across his heart and feigned hurt. "Wow Mitchie, you hurt me."

"Please, no one can bring down that giant ego of yours." She said then they both burst out in laughter.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked seriously

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I look like?" he asked. "Not to be rude but I've just been wondering and it's totally ok if you don't want to answ…" Mitchie cut him off scooting toward the middle of the boat.

"Yes Shane I know what you look like." She smiled sweetly at him to let him know it was ok. "Before… you know, the accident, I used to see you on TV and on posters and stuff."

"Oh so you were a fan?" Shane smirked trying to lighten the situation, scooting towards the middle where Mitchie was.

"Oh please! You wish!"

"Oh I know you were the waiting in line all night for tickets, posters all over your walls; I wish he would marry me! Type of fan" Shane exaggerated.

"Oh my gosh, I never even…." But before she could finish that sentence Shane's lips were on hers. The kiss took Mitchie by surprise, so much so it took a moment for her to start responding, but as soon as she started he pulled away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that. Well not that I didn't want to do that, I did, for a long time, and..." Mitchie smiled, she had never heard Shane nervously ramble so she let him continue. "I don't mean to pressure you, I really like you Mitchie and I would never do anything…." Now Mitchie interrupted his ramble by placing her hand on his cheek. He paused as to anticipate her next move. She ran her had across his jaw rubbing his lips with her thumb as to make sure she knew where they were. When she placed her hand under his jaw and brought his face towards hers. He let his face follow where her hand was leading it. When his face was closed enough she placed her lips on his. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it seemed much longer. Mitchie pulled away first, a little out of breath.

There was an awkward pause before Mitchie looked over at Shane and smiled. He returned her smile even though he knew she couldn't see it. He took her hand in his and starting tracing circles with his thumb.

"Was it…" Mitchie said nervously turning to him "Was it ok?" She asked now turning to look away from him.

"No" He started "It was great" He grinned. She turned around and smiled at him. "What time is it?"

"9:30, why?"

"Oh great, I told my mom I'd be back by then." She said glumly "I have to go."

"It's ok." He said while moving back to his side of the boat picking up his paddle. "So would you mind if I walked you?"

"I'd love that." Mitchie said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well you back late." Nate greeted as Shane walked in. "Where were you?"

"Out."

"Out where?" Nate asked.

"None of your business, but if you really want to know I went to take a canoe ride in the lake." Shane responded taking a seat on his bed.

"You, went out on the lake at night by yourself?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"Yea." Shane said getting annoyed. "Your point?"

"I'm just saying, you have been acting a little weird, and you get really defensive really easily..."

"Nate" Shane interrupted.

"Yea."

"Drop it." He stated flatly.

"Ok." Nate said smirking to himself.

"So" Shane said "Where is Jason at anyway? I haven't seen him around since the performance." Nate laughed to himself.

"Oh yea about that, I think that he found somebody to make birdhouses with or something, probably someone as retarded as him."

Nate and Shane laughed together.

"Excited for Final Jam?" Nate asked.

"You mean am I ready to have to sit through some shitty performances and try and find something nice about them. Yea I can't wait." He said sarcastically, but then he thought of sitting through Mitchie's performance, and smiled to himself. At least he had one good performance to look forward to. His smile didn't go unnoticed by Nate but he kept his comments to himself.

"Aren't you supposed to do a finale song with the whole camp? How's that going?"

"Bad, nobody at this camp can fucking dance, and I'm supposed to change that in a matter of a few weeks? It's bad enough that I have to teach them to sing so we don't sound like crap!" Just then the doors to their cabin burst open and Jason came hopping in with a big smile on his face.

"Look guys!" He said holding up his birdhouse "I made a birdhouse!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Shane went to Mitchie's cabin in hopes of asking her this question that's been on his mind lately. He went up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard Mitchie ask from inside the cabin.

"It's me, he said, Shane." He yelled through the door.

"Oh! Come in, it's unlocked." She said.

He was confused as to whether he should just go in or not. He hasn't met her mother so if her mother was in there he didn't want to be in any awkward situations. But he went in anyway and thankfully her mother wasn't in there, just Mitchie sitting on the couch in the cabin. He looked around and noticed that everything was put up and even the beds were made, he was amazed at how clean it was. Hearing him walk in Mitchie patted the seat next to her and said "You can sit here if you'd like."

Shane sat next to her. "Mitchie I have this question I want to ask you, it's ok if you say no I just really want to ask you this before I lose my nerve.

Mitchie looked at him expectantly, so he continued.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. So please REVIEW! Even if it's just to tell me you read it. Oh and please excuse grammar mistakes, I might go and fix them later.**


End file.
